Meeting the Neighbors
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: What happens when Tiffani and Lexi meet the neighbor's possessed truck? Well the Autobots will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers. I only own Tiffani and Lexi.

Story Start

Lexi sighed and looked over at Tiffani, who was pouting on the couch. "I know you don't want to go but it's the nice thing to do," Lexi snapped from her spot standing by the front door of her and her friend's new home. They had just moved out to a little home in the middle of nowhere, which both girls were excited about until Tiffani found out they have one neighbor. "Honestly, it's just one house with one family living there. Come on, they can't be that bad," Lexi said to her friend, who was now face down on the couch.

"But I don't like neighbors," Tiffani grumbled as she lifted her face from the couch cushion.

"We are not going to be the shut ins that do not say hi to our neighbors," Lexi grumbled and walked to the couch. She grabbed Tiffani's feet and pulled her off the couch, which resulted in Tiffani shouting as she fell face first onto the floor.

"Not cool," Tiffani muttered as she stood up and dusted off her clothes. "I'll get you back," she snapped at Lexi, who was once again standing by the door with a smirk now on her face.

"Oh I'll be waiting, now let's go," Lexi told her friend while opening the front door.

Tiffani drug her feet but she eventually joined Lexi outside of the house. They walked down their driveway and down the road a little bit so they could walk up the neighbor's driveway since they had a fence separating the two properties. Lexi smacked Tiffani on the back of the head when she saw her friend still pouting.

"I should file for a divorce," Tiffani grumbled and smirked when Lexi choked on air.

"We're not married. I wouldn't marry you if you paid me," Lexi hissed and then rolled her eyes when her friend started laughing at her. "You're an embarrassment," she finished with a sigh.

"Good, I'm doing my job then. Oh, that's a nice truck," Tiffani said and stopped when she saw a nice GMC Topkick that was black sitting in front of the house by a minivan.

"It's all beaten up in places," Lexi said and shook her head at her friend, who was still staring at the truck.

"That just adds character. It's still a sexy truck," Tiffani said with a nod.

"Whatever, let's just go to the door already," Lexi said and chuckled as she had to grab her friend's arm and make her start walking again. She was afraid Tiffani would head over to the neighbor's truck first.

"But I want to touch the truck," Tiffani muttered.

"Do not bother the neighbor's truck," Lexi snapped and sighed when she finally had her friend standing beside her at the front door of the house. Lexi elbowed her friend in the side before she rang the doorbell. "Smile," she hissed when she saw her friend still looking back at the truck.

Tiffani whipped her head around with a big smile as they heard footsteps behind the front door. A pretty woman with blonde hair answered the door with a curious look. "Hello, may I help you?" the woman asked as a man could be heard in the background yelling who was at the door.

"Hello, sorry to just stop by randomly, but we wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Lexi and this is my friend Tiffani. We moved into the house next door," Lexi said and held her hand out to the woman.

The woman shook her hand with a relaxed smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah Lennox, oh let me get my husband," the woman introduced herself and shook Tiffani's hand next. "Will, get out here, we have new neighbors," she shouted with an excited look in her eyes. "Oh, come in, come in, it's so hot out here today," Sarah said and motioned for Tiffani and Lexi to enter her home after she moved to the side of the door.

"But I just got comfortable," the three women heard a man grumble as his footsteps sounded through the house. A tall man with tan skin and short brown hair walked down the hallway towards Sarah, Tiffani, and Lexi. He stopped right by Sarah and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Will, these are the new neighbors, Lexi and Tiffani, and this is my husband William Lennox. Our daughter Annabelle is sleeping upstairs right now," Sarah introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you," Will said and shook Lexi's hand first, and she told him that it was nice to meet him as well. However, he chuckled a bit when he shook Tiffani's hand because she said, "Nice to meet you. Is that your sweet truck outside?"

"Tiffani," Lexi hissed and looked to the ceiling in exasperation.

Will let out a loud laugh and Sarah chuckled a bit too. "Yeah, that's my truck," he answered and the two girls were invited to the living room of the house so the neighbors could get to know each other.

Overall, the four people had a nice time getting to know each other a bit. Sarah made sure to invite Lexi and Tiffani over for lunch tomorrow since she knew Will would be busy working outside the house most of the day. She wanted to know more about the two women, and she also wanted to show off little Annabelle to them.

"Nice to meet you guys," Will called out from the living room, which is where he had disappeared to after a while.

"Nice to meet you too," Tiffani and Lexi yelled back and told Sarah the same thing before they stepped out of the house. Lexi started walking down the driveway talking to Tiffani about how nice the Lennox family was until she noticed it was quiet beside her. She stopped and looked back to find her friend, who was standing right behind the black truck. "Tiffani," she hissed when she saw Tiffani's hand reaching out to the truck. "Don't," she snapped but it was too late.

Tiffani smiled back at her friend as she gently ran her hand across the tailgate of the truck. She traced a few of the dents and scratches before laughing when her friend was glaring at her. "It's a sexy truck. I had to touch it," she whispered and gave the truck tailgate a pat before running over to join her friend.

"You are ridiculous," Lexi groaned and grabbed Tiffani's arm so her friend would follow her straight to their house and nowhere else. "No telling what she'll do next," Lexi thought and rolled her eyes at her friend, who was smiling and humming a happy tune.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers. I only own Tiffani and Lexi.

Story Start

The next morning, the two friends were sitting on the front porch enjoying some coffee and bagels. Tiffani was still in her pajamas, but Lexi had already put on some denim shorts and a t-shirt.

"I still cannot believe you messed with Will's truck," Lexi said and shook her head.

"Oh please, I didn't mess with it. I just touched some of the scratches and dents on the tailgate. It's not like I molested it," Tiffani said and both friends laughed at the thought.

"Are you going to leave the truck alone today when we go over to have lunch with Sarah and her daughter Annabelle?" Lexi questioned her friend, who was finishing the last bite of her bagel.

"I make no promises," Tiffani said with a shrug. "Well time to go get dressed," she muttered and left her seat to go back in the house to her room upstairs.

Lexi took another sip of coffee and looked around their property. It was the best decision she and Tiffani had made to find a house together away from everything they have ever known. They wanted a fresh start, and this would definitely be a good place for that. "Well that is if Tiffani will not mess with the neighbor's property," she muttered and laughed when she imagined her friend giving the truck a hug. "She would too," she said and finished her coffee. She had a few things to do around the house before it was time to go over to the Lennox's home.

By lunch time, the girls had finished unpacking more of their household items and clothes. Lexi and Tiffani were now walking over to the Lennox's property. They walked down their driveway to the road and then back up the Lennox's driveway. They waved at Will, who was cutting down the weeds on the property line. Tiffani noticed the truck was no longer by Sarah's minivan. She shrugged and soon focused on Sarah and the adorable little two year old girl sitting in her lap.

"Hey Lexi, Tiffani, come meet Annabelle," Sarah said when she saw the two women walking towards the porch.

"Oh she's adorable," Lexi said when little Annabelle looked up at her with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Annabelle, I'm Tiffani," Tiffani introduced herself to the little girl after saying hello to Sarah. "She looks just like you," she told a proud Sarah, who was smiling at her little girl.

"I'm Lexi," Lexi introduced herself and chuckled when the little girl shook her hand. "I like your dress," she said looking at the girl's light green summer dress.

"Thanks," Annabelle said before smiling up at her mom. "Are they here to play with me?" she asked.

"We'll all play together after lunch," Sarah said and stood from the chair. She set Annabelle down, and the little girl immediately ran over to Tiffani and grabbed her hand.

"Are you going to play too?" Annabelle asked Tiffani, who walked into the house still holding her hand.

"Of course, but first we have to eat all our lunch so we'll have energy to play," Tiffani said and let go of Annabelle's hand when Sarah called her over so she could help her into her chair at the table. "She's so cute," Tiffani whispered to Lexi, who took a seat beside her friend so Sarah could sit beside Annabelle.

Lunch was great with Sarah and Annabelle. The little two year old was super sweet and curious about the new people in the room. Lexi and Sarah spent more time talking while Annabelle kept Tiffani's attention. Lexi happily explained that Tiffani has the same mindset of a two year old, which earned her a look of revenge from Tiffani.

"Play, let's play," Annabelle cheered after she was set down from her chair at the table. She immediately ran around the table, grabbed Tiffani's hand, and pulled her towards the backdoor of the house.

"Annabelle," Sarah called out. "I'm so sorry, Tiffani," she yelled again before Annabelle pulled Tiffani out the backdoor of the house.

"It's cool," Tiffani shouted back before laughing when Annabelle immediately started pulling her towards the large black truck that had been missing from the front yard.

"I'm so sorry about that. She's just so excited about new friends," Sarah told Lexi as the two women slowly walked out of the house to sit on the back porch and watch Tiffani and Annabelle play. Sarah laughed when she saw Tiffani and Annabelle by Will's truck.

"Oh it's fine," Lexi started to say before frowning when she saw Annabelle and Tiffani by the truck. "Um Sarah, my friend is weird about cars, and she really likes Will's truck. Will he kill her if she touches his truck?" Lexi questioned Sarah as she watched Annabelle and Tiffani play tag around the truck. She laughed when Tiffani crawled under the tall truck and surprised Annabelle.

"Oh he won't mind. It's a really nice truck," Sarah said but she said the last part a little louder than necessary, which made Lexi give her a curious look. Sarah shrugged her shoulders and the two women went back to watching Tiffani and Annabelle play.

Annabelle called a time out for tag because she wanted to introduce Tiffani to her friend. "Ok, what's your friend's name?" Tiffani asked as she stood beside Annabelle. She watched curiously as the little girl stood by the truck's tire and gave it a little pat.

"This is Ironhide. He's my best friend," Annabelle said as she kept gently patting the large tire.

"Well nice to meet you, Ironhide. I'm Tiffani," Tiffani said with a small chuckle and Annabelle motioned for Tiffani to give the truck a pat as well. Tiffani reached over and gave a gentle pat to the hood.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Transformers. I only own Tiffani and Lexi.

Story Start

"I'm tired," Annabelle said and pouted up at Tiffani.

"Well how about we sit in the back of your friend, Ironhide, and take a breather?" Tiffani asked and Annabelle cheered at the idea. Tiffani and Annabelle walked to the back of the truck and Tiffani motioned for Annabelle to step back a few steps so she could lower the tailgate. Tiffani pulled on the tailgate handle and frowned when it wouldn't budge. She looked on either side of the handle and the tailgate, but there was nothing jamming it or keeping it from moving. "That's weird," she muttered and tried the handle again. "Come on," she grumbled and had to pull way too hard on the tailgate handle.

"Hide, be nice to my new friend," Annabelle yelled out and stomped her foot.

Tiffani screamed when the tailgate flew open and she fell to the ground. "What?" she gasped as she looked up at the truck before looking at a frowning Annabelle.

"I said be nice," the little girl grumbled and kicked one of the tires before asking Tiffani, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, um yeah, totally fine," Tiffani said as she jumped up and dusted off her backside. "Ready to get on the tailgate?" she asked Annabelle, who happily held her arms up towards Tiffani. Tiffani lifted up the little girl and set her on the tailgate, before she hopped up and sat beside her. "That was weird, like really weird," Tiffani thought and looked at Lexi, who was also looking at her in confusion. Sarah was trying to just laugh it off, but both girls were already curious and suspicious. They had a mystery to solve. "Oh and we will solve it," Tiffani thought with a smirk before paying attention to the little girl, who was telling her about her favorite stuffed animal.

The rest of the afternoon passed by without any issues. Will had come in from doing yard work and little Annabelle immediately told him that Hide was mean to Tiffani. Tiffani and Lexi listened to him try to shush the little girl and just laugh it off. Sarah also awkwardly tried to laugh it off again, which just made Tiffani and Lexi more suspicious.

"They are totally hiding something, but what could they be hiding about a truck?" Lexi whispered to Tiffani, who nodded while never losing her smile towards the Lennox family.

"Thanks for inviting us over, but we should get back to the house," Tiffani said as she and Lexi stood from their spots on the couch.

"I'm sorry about Hide. Will you come play again with me and mom?" Annabelle asked Tiffani with a tear-filled look.

"Of course she will. No fall on her behind will scare her away," Lexi said and laughed when Tiffani smacked her arm.

"Have a good night," Sarah and Will shouted as the two friends walked back to their home.

The two girls waited until they were back into their home before rushing to their own backyard to sneak a peak at the truck. The truck was no longer in the backyard. They rushed back to the living room and looked to see it back in the driveway in the front of the house.

"What in the world?" Lexi grumbled.

"I'm telling you something is up with that truck," Tiffani grumbled before sighing since she could tell the Lennox family were still home. She was not going to creep on the neighbor's property when the neighbors were still there. "I need a drink," she shouted and disappeared into the kitchen.

"It's too early for drinking," Lexi called back as she followed her friend to the kitchen, who was already drinking from a wine glass. "Never mind, give me a glass," she said and held her hand out as she sat at the table with Tiffani.

The two girls sat there drinking for the next few hours and just guessing what could be up with the truck. "There's no way it is remote controlled," Lexi grumbled as she smacked Tiffani's shoulder.

"Well then what is your idea?" Tiffani snapped and glared at the empty wine bottle.

"Aliens," Lexi said and silence filled the room before both friends cracked up laughing.

"That's a good one," Tiffani said through her laughter as she fell out of her kitchen chair. "Ow," she said and then kept laughing.

"I'm going to sleep this off," Lexi said since she knew they were out of wine and it was dark outside.

"Night night," Tiffani said from her spot on the kitchen floor. She stayed on the floor and listened to Lexi go upstairs to sleep. "I'm going to figure out how that truck works. It has to be remote controlled. I mean the government can do all kinds of things," she grumbled and rolled over so she could start crawling to the front door. "Mission time," she whispered and broke out giggling thanks to the wine. She looked over to the Lennox house and saw that the lights were out in the house. The truck was also still sitting in the driveway. "Target acquired," she said in a robot voice and giggled again.

She made her way from her driveway to the Lennox driveway. She stumbled a few times and eventually she was standing right behind the truck. "Time to figure you out," she whispered and put her hand on the tailgate. She slowly lowered herself and crawled under the truck. She thought she heard a noise, but she brushed it off as she flipped over to her back so she could look underneath the truck.

"I don't see anything out of place or what might be there for a remote control type thing," she muttered while poking a few pieces of the truck. She jumped when she felt a small zap of electricity hit her finger. "Ow, static," she grumbled and slowly crawled out from under the truck. She stood in front of the truck and put her hands on her hips. She laughed as she swayed for a moment on her feet. "My friend thinks you're an alien," she said and gave a small pat to the hood of the truck.

She jumped when she felt how hot the hood was. "You shouldn't be that hot," she said and put her hand on the hood again. "Are you an alien?" She grumbled and yelped when the truck zapped her again. "I'm not even wearing anything that would make static electricity. What is up with you?" She snapped. "Hide, yeah, Hide, that's what Annabelle called you. Is that short for cowhide? Ha ha cowhide, I'm going to call you Mr. Moo," she chuckled and yelped when the truck revved its engine at her.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Transformers. I only own Tiffani and Lexi.

Story Start

Tiffani frowned and took a few steps towards the truck after jumping back when she yelped. The truck was silent, but she kept glaring at it. "Do it again, Mr. Moo. I dare you," she said and poked the hood of the truck. "Moo, moo, moo, Mr. Moo," she said and poked the hood of the truck each time. Her eyes widened when the truck let out an angry sound before the truck transformed in front of her eyes into a giant robot. "Lexi was right," Tiffani cried out as she fell to the ground and looked up at the robot in awe and shock.

"Stop poking me," a gruff male voice came from the giant robot, who was now pointing some kind of cannon type weapon at Tiffani.

The robot and Tiffani stared each other down before Tiffani stood up quickly. "This is so cool," she screamed and soon lights started turning on in the Lennox household. She watched the robot look between her and the house before grumbling something. Will ran out of the house with a gun and froze when he saw the scene in his driveway. "Annabelle is friends with a giant robot," she shouted happily. The wine might be a bit to blame for the lack of shock.

"Ironhide, what's going on?" Will called out as he looked from his friend and the new neighbor, who was giggling. "Tiffani, are you drunk?" he called out in surprise.

Tiffani walked closer to the robot and laughed when the robot took a step back while keeping its cannons aimed at her. "Oh not that drunk, just a bit. You were holding out though. Your truck can turn into a robot," she yelled back and waved up at the robot, who was scowling at her.

"I'm not a robot. I'm an Autobot," the robot growled out. "Why did you keep poking me?" he questioned her.

"Because I knew something was up with Will's truck. No normal truck does what you did. Plus that was rude," she replied with a shrug before noticing Will had put his gun away and he was approaching her. "So Will, what's an Autobot?" Tiffani questioned Will, who was running a hand over his face.

"That's classified," the Autobot grumbled.

"Well I'm sure you were classified too but you blew your cover," Tiffani said back to the giant Autobot. "Will?" she asked again when the man beside her was just grumbling to himself in frustration.

"We need to discuss this with Optimus," the Autobot said to Will.

"Plus my superiors," Will grumbled. "Just come inside for now," he said to Tiffani, who was waving at the Autobot.

"Wait, I'm coming too," Lexi shouted from where she had been hiding in the bushes.

"Can this night get any worse?" Will growled and told Ironhide, who the girls finally figured out was the giant Autobot, to turn back into his truck form.

Lexi stumbled up to Tiffani and the two women watched in awe as Ironhide turned back into the large black truck. "That's cool," she whispered to Tiffani, who nodded before pouting. "What's wrong?" she questioned her friend.

"You were right, it's not a remote control car," Tiffani said with a pout as she and Lexi started walking towards the front door of the house. Will was already standing just past the doorway in the house and he was on the phone.

"So is Ironhide an alien?" Lexi questioned and both girls shrugged when Will didn't even look at them to answer.

"No clue, I'll go check," Tiffani said and detached herself from Lexi so she could go back towards the truck, Ironhide. "Hey Ironhide, are you an alien?" she asked and the truck was quiet. "I know you can hear me, Mr. Moo," she grumbled and poked the front of the truck. She yelped when the truck once again changed into the robot form, and she was now being held in one of the giant robot's hands up to his face. "So cool," she shouted when she was directly in front of his face and he wasn't saying anything.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" Ironhide grumbled as he looked at the strange woman in his hand.

"No clue, maybe it's because Annabelle likes you or maybe I'm just weird," Tiffani replied with a shrug before yelping when his hand moved again and she was brought even closer to his face. "Or wine, lots of wine," she said with another laugh.

"Ironhide, where did Tiffani go?" Will shouted as he and Lexi exited his house.

"She is here," Ironhide told Will and Lexi, who looked up in surprise at Tiffani standing in Ironhide's palm.

"Hey you guys," Tiffani shouted and started giggling. "This is neat. I like you, Mr. Moo," she said to Ironhide, who scowled at her.

"My name is not Mr. Moo," Ironhide snapped and quickly brought Tiffani close to his face again.

"Fine, fine," Tiffani grumbled and sat down in his palm.

"Tiffani, get down from him," Lexi shouted and then started telling Will to get her friend down.

"But I can't jump that big of a distance. I'll be a pancake," Tiffani muttered and then looked at Ironhide, who was still staring her down. "Hey sexy, please set me down," she said and everyone choked up, especially Ironhide. Lexi was still staring at her friend in shock, but now Will was laughing so hard he was about to cry.

"She called you sexy, oh this is great," Will said between his laughter.

"But he is sexy," Tiffani said with a pout before frowning at Ironhide. "You are sexy, so could you please set me down?" she asked and she smiled when he gently lowered his hand and set her back on the ground. "Thanks," she said before yelling when her friend tackled her with a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Transformers. I only own Tiffani and Lexi.

Story Start

"Don't do that again," Lexi said while she was still lying on top of her friend on the ground.

"But we had a question and Will wasn't answering so I asked Hide instead," Tiffani said and pushed Lexi off of her so she could sit up. She slowly stood up and giggled when she stumbled a bit. "That was good wine," she whispered as Lexi stood up beside her.

"I can't just make them think they imagined it. They're not that drunk or at least I don't think they are," the girls heard Will mutter before sighing when a sleepy Annabelle came down the stairs with Sarah.

"Honey, what's going on?" Sarah asked and then saw Tiffani and Lexi near a still transformed Ironhide. "Oh, that's what's going on," she whispered. "Girls, why don't you come inside out of the chill?" she called out and smiled up at Ironhide.

"Bye for now, sexy," Tiffani shouted and stumbled into the Lennox's house.

"Um bye, Mr. Alien Truck," Lexi muttered and followed her friend.

Sarah made some tea for everyone to drink while Will and Ironhide spoke with their superiors about what to do now that Tiffani and Lexi are aware of the Autobots. Annabelle had already made herself comfortable on the couch in the middle seat between Lexi and Tiffani. The little girl was happily talking to the two women about Ironhide and what she knew so far.

"Huh, so there are more like Ironhide?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, but they don't look like him. They all look different. Hide is the best though," Annabelle said with a big grin.

Will entered the house with a big sigh. He sat down on the loveseat beside his wife, which was across from the couch with Tiffani, Annabelle, and Lexi. "My superiors want to meet you two and so does Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots," Will explained in a very tired voice.

"Maybe they should sober up first, and then they can go with you and Hide to meet the others," Sarah suggested after looking at the two women, who were currently giggling their heads off at a childish joke Annabelle said.

"Good idea, I'll let them know," Will muttered to Sarah and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ladies," Will called out a little louder than he normally would in the house so he could get Tiffani and Lexi's attention.

"Yes?" Tiffani asked slowly as she sat up on the couch.

"You two head home, don't tell anyone about this. Trust me, we'll know if you do, and sober up. After you two are sober then you'll be coming back over here so we can figure out how you'll meet the Autobot leader and my commanding officer," Will said.

"Alright, I'm tired anyway, come on Tiffani, let's go to bed. I'm not looking forward to this hangover," Lexi said with a yawn.

Tiffani gave a high-five to Annabelle before standing from the couch to join her friend. She waved at Sarah and saluted jokingly to Will. Lexi grabbed her arm and she was pretty much pulled out of the Lennox household. "Bye Mr. Moo," Tiffani shouted into the night at the truck form of Ironhide. She laughed when the car growled at her, straight up growled.

"Come on, bed time," Lexi hissed at her friend, while warily looking at Ironhide. She didn't stop staring at him until they were inside their own house.

The two friends went to their own beds and passed out thanks to the long day and the wine. Tiffani was down for the count for sure, since she drank a bit more than Lexi.

* * *

Hours later, Lexi slowly opened her eyes and quickly put the cover over her head when the morning sun shining through her window blinds hit her face. "Too much to drink," she groaned and tried to bury herself in her covers and pillows.

Tiffani was a different story. She was surprisingly awake and downstairs forcing herself to drink coffee without cream or sugar. She hated hangovers, but coffee without any cream or sugar helped her feel better faster. "I was drunk but I know what I saw," she grumbled as she looked outside the living room window at the Lennox house. She looked around the yard and her eyes focused on the black truck, also known as an Autobot called Ironhide.

She took another sip of her coffee when she saw Will exit his house, walk over to the truck, and then he looked at her house. She drank the last of the coffee and set the cup in the kitchen. "Time to wake up the beast," she muttered as she heard the truck roar to life and leave the Lennox driveway to come up her and Lexi's driveway.

Tiffani stopped outside her friend's bedroom door and listened for the truck to park in front of her house. "Show time," she whispered and banged her fist on Lexi's bedroom door. "Wake up," she shouted and took off running towards the front door of the house. She yelped when she heard Lexi's bedroom door slam open and thundering footsteps were tailing her.

"Save me," she shouted to Will when she opened the front door, ran past him, and then hid behind the big truck.

"What?" Will said with a confused look before letting out an oof sound when Lexi charged into him and he crashed onto his back on the porch with Lexi on top of him. He looked up at Lexi, who stared at him for a minute before she scrambled off him to the side.

"I am so sorry, so sorry," Lexi apologized.

"Um it's all good, but why were you chasing Tiffani?" Will questioned as he slowly stood up and dusted off the back of his clothes.

"Quit poking me," Ironhide snapped as he transformed from truck to the robot form.

Tiffani was laughing as she looked up at the aggravated Autobot. "Sorry, just too tempting, Mr. Moo," she chuckled again and then shouted in pain when Lexi snuck up behind her and smacked the back of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Transformers. I only own Tiffani and Lexi.

Story Start

Will sighed when he watched the two girls smacking each other's arms and head, and then looked up to an annoyed Ironhide. "Alright guys, we have to go meet Optimus," Will shouted so the girls would listen to him. He held in his chuckle when he heard Ironhide say, "Finally."

"Yay," Tiffani cheered and she scrambled away from Lexi before she could be hit again.

"So how are we getting there?" Lexi asked and her answer came in the form of Ironhide transforming back into his truck form.

"I call shotgun," Tiffani shouted.

She ran over to the front passenger seat and pouted when the door wouldn't open. "Oh come on, Mr. Moo, please," Tiffani shouted but the truck would not budge. She cursed when the back door opened and she glared at the truck. "Just wait," she whispered and got in the backseat. Lexi got in the front passenger seat after the door opened for her. She laughed when she looked back at her pouting friend.

"Poor Tiffani," Lexi whispered and laughed when Tiffani hissed at her.

"I hate to say this but I need to blindfold you two," Will said awkwardly from the driver seat.

"I'm telling Sarah," Tiffani said and Will choked up trying to say it wasn't for anything weird, which made both girls break out laughing.

"Femmes, put on the blindfolds," Ironhide ordered through the radio.

"Make me," Tiffani snapped back while Lexi just shook her head and put on the blindfold.

"Children, please," Will yelled when Ironhide started growling with his engine and Tiffani was just smirking at the fact that Ironhide couldn't make her do anything.

"Spoilsport," Tiffani grumbled while taking the blindfold from Will and tying it around her head.

The ride seemed to take forever for the two girls, and they could hear Will grumbling to himself most of the drive. Lexi was surprised that Tiffani went quiet after a while and then she started snickering when she heard her friend snoring.

"Is she drooling on me?" Ironhide asked from the radio in a shocked and slightly angry voice.

Lexi started giggling because she knew that Tiffani sometimes drooled in a deep sleep. "Yup," she said and the truck drove faster, which made Will yell.

The drive went by much faster since Ironhide wanted Tiffani out of his backseats. Will drove through the guarded gate after checking in with the soldiers working the gate. Ironhide drove into a large bunker that housed the Autobots. Will saw his superior officer standing on the platform everyone used to speak better with the Autobots. Ironhide stopped near the stairs leading up the platform and all of his doors opened.

"Get her out of me," Ironhide growled and Lexi was stepping out of the truck slowly while laughing since she was still blindfolded.

"Oh Lexi, you can take off your blindfold now," Will said as he jumped out of the truck and went to the backseats to wake up Tiffani. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her drooling on Ironhide's leather seats. "Hilarious," he muttered and patted Ironhide's door when the Autobot growled again.

"Wake up, brat," Lexi shouted at her friend while looking around the large bunker in wonder. She spotted all kinds of expensive cars further back in the bunker and one large Peterbilt with flames on it. "They have style," she muttered.

Tiffani slowly sat up and wiped her cheeks. "Whoops, sorry about that Mr. Moo," she said with a yawn.

"Get out of me," Ironhide snapped.

"Grouchy pants," she grumbled and pulled off her blindfold so she could see to get out of the truck's backseat.

Ironhide quickly transformed and walked away from the humans and the platform. He was grumbling the whole time about having to clean himself.

"Come on girls, up here," Will said to get the attention of Lexi and Tiffani.

The meeting with Will's superior officer was boring. They were taken to different rooms, threatened to not say anything they learn about the Autobots since they are already aware of their existence. They had to sign a bunch of papers, which took a while because both girls refused to sign until they read every word.

Finally they were taken back to the platform to meet the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. The flame-covered Peterbilt slowly drove up to the platform before transforming. This Autobot was much taller than Ironhide.

"Ironhide is short," Tiffani chuckled out and yelped when Lexi smacked her arm. "Well he is compared to him," Tiffani hissed and smirked when she heard Ironhide's distinctive growl somewhere in the background.

"Hello, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," the new robot introduced himself.

"I'm Lexi, nice to meet you," Lexi introduced herself first as she took in Optimus' facial features. "Why do I think he's handsome?" she thought before looking at Tiffani.

"I'm Tiffani, nice to meet you. So what happens now?" she asked and sat down on the platform.

"Well you guys have been sworn to secrecy and the Decepticons don't know you know about us, so you'll live your lives like normal," Will replied.

"Boring," Tiffani and Lexi thought but just nodded along.

"If they Decepticons were ever made aware of your existence then you would be in danger. I swear that the Autobots will protect you if that were to happen," Optimus said and nodded his head at the two women.

"What are Decepticons?" Lexi asked, which launched an entire explanation of the Autobots' enemy.

"So can we meet the other Autobots before we leave?" Tiffani asked as she stood up and started walking down the platform stairs.

"She's going to do it whether you want us to or not," Lexi told Will, who was sighing with an irritated look. Lexi smirked and followed after her friend.

"Hey big guy, let's go meet your Autobots," Tiffani shouted up to Optimus and gave his foot a pat before she walked towards the other nice cars in the bunker.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Transformers. I only own Tiffani and Lexi.

Story Start

"I'm going to go ahead and apologize for her," Lexi whispered to Will as the two followed Tiffani and Optimus Prime towards the other nice cars in the back of the bunker.

Will ran a hand over his face and sighed before giving a look to Lexi. "Let's just hope for the best," he muttered and the two of them nodded.

Tiffani was practically bouncing when they all stopped in front of the other cars. "Autobots, transform," Optimus Prime ordered and all of the cars and trucks in front of the group transformed into giant robots.

"Why are giant robots so cool?" Lexi whispered to Tiffani but one of the robots heard her.

"We are not robots, we are mechs," the neon green with a frown on his face told the two young women.

"Sorry, mechs," Lexi corrected and sent the mech a grin.

"Autobots, these are Lexi and Tiffani. They are Will's neighbors and discovered our secret. I wanted all of you to meet them before they return home," Optimus told all the mechs standing around and looking at the two women.

"Are we not going to assign them a guardian?" the neon green mech asked.

"The Decepticons are not aware of their knowledge of our kind, so there is not a need right now to guard them. Plus Ironhide is stationed at Will's house so he will see if they are in any danger," Optimus told the neon green mech.

Tiffani and Lexi were introduced to Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, and Prowl. Bumblebee was absolutely adorable. Sideswipe seemed like a lot of fun too in Tiffani's opinion, but Lexi was already making a note to keep those two away from each other.

"Hey, where's Mr. Moo? Mr. Moo," Tiffani started calling when she didn't see Ironhide.

"Who is Mr. Moo?" Sideswipe asked curiously as he bent down and put his hand on the floor. "Get on, I won't hurt you," he said to Tiffani, who was staring at his hand in contemplation.

"Tiffani, wait a second," Lexi called out from where she was talking to Will, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime. Lexi sighed when it was too late. Her friend was already being raised to the mech's shoulder, so she could take a seat on Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Wow, thanks, this is amazing up here, just don't drop me," Tiffani said happily until the last part. She hissed that part since she wasn't the biggest fan of heights.

"Don't worry femme," Sideswipe said and corrected himself after Tiffani looked at him from the side of her eye. "Sorry, don't worry Tiffani," he said with a chuckle.

"Better, now then where is Mr. Moo?" she yelled out again for Ironhide, but he wasn't appearing back into the room.

"Who is Mr. Moo?" Sideswipe asked and even Sunstreaker was listening, but he was looking away from his brother and the femme.

"Mr. Moo is Ironhide," Tiffani said and immediately had to grab onto Sideswipe's shoulder plates because he started laughing hysterically. Even Sunstreaker started chuckling.

"Don't tell them that," Ironhide roared as he entered the bunker. Apparently he had been standing outside. "Now they'll never let it die. Femme," he growled and stomped towards the trouble-making twins and Tiffani.

"My name is Tiffani, thanks," Tiffani said with a smirk as she watched the angry mech stomping towards her and Sideswipe.

"She calls you Mr. Moo," Sideswipe hollered and yelped when Ironhide smacked the side of his head, which made Tiffani yelp as she slipped further down Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Yo, sexy, calm it down," she shouted at Ironhide, who froze at her yell.

Ironhide looked from her, to the twins, to Optimus Prime, and back to Tiffani before clamping his mouth shut and storming away from the bunker. The twins immediately broke down laughing this time and Tiffani pouted.

"You called him sexy too," Sunstreaker snorted before coughing to cover up his snort.

"Alright, ha ha you two, hey Sideswipe, let me down please. Will keeps waving like it's time to go," Tiffani said and patted Sideswipe's shoulder.

Sideswipe let her jump in his hand and he lowered his hand to the floor so she could jump off. Tiffani walked over to Lexi and the two girls followed Will with a small sigh. They were having fun getting to know the Autobots. Lexi had been having a nice conversation with Ratchet and Optimus Prime, and of course Tiffani had been goofing off with Sideswipe.

"It was nice to meet you two, we will see you again," Optimus Prime told them both, and they told him their goodbyes before Will led the way out of the bunker. A grumpy Ironhide was back in his truck form waiting out in the sunshine for them.

"Ironhide, time to go home," Will called out and Ironhide's truck form opened both front seats but not the back. "Ironhide," Will said in a tired sigh, but the backdoors did not budge.

"Well if he's going to be like that, I can fix it," Tiffani said with a mischevious look.

Tiffani slowly walked up to the backdoors of the truck and gently trailed her fingers over the door and the handle. "I'm sorry for calling such a big, sexy mech such a silly name. What a silly femme I can be, how about I just call you sexy from now on?" she said and blew her breath onto the window. She smirked and held in her snickers when the truck shivered before quickly opening the backdoor.

When everyone was in the truck and buckled up, Lexi looked back at her friend, who was still smirking like the cat who got the canary. "You're so bad," Lexi hissed at Tiffani, but she was holding in laughs.

"Oh I know," Tiffani said and gently trailed her finger down the leather of the seat beside her. The truck gave another shiver and Ironhide's voice snapped over the radio for her to stop that.

Will looked from the radio to both girls. He chuckled and handed the girls the blindfolds again. "Let's just put these on and we'll all be home in no time," Will said to try to calm down Ironhide a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Transformers. I only own Tiffani and Lexi.

Story Start

The ride home took less time than the ride to the secret Autobot base. Ironhide was grumbling to himself the entire drive to Will's house, and Will was holding in his chuckles. He looked back to see Tiffani once again asleep in the backseat. Thankfully she wasn't drooling this time.

Ironhide drove up to Will's house and immediately honked the horn as loud as he could to wake up Tiffani. Tiffani jumped up with a curse. She glared around and realized that Ironhide did that on purpose.

"Just get out already," Lexi said as she exited the truck and so did Will. However, her friend stayed in the backseats a little big longer.

"I'll teach you to wake me up like that," Tiffani grumbled and before she could change her mind, she leaned over and licked the seat before rushing out of the truck. She hid behind Will while laughing her head off.

Ironhide froze, completely froze after he felt Tiffani lick his backseat. "Femme," he roared as he changed from his truck form into his mech form.

"What did you do now?" Lexi and Will shouted at Tiffani while an enraged Ironhide was towering over them.

"I just licked his backseat. He acts all angry but he liked it," Tiffani yelled before taking off running back to her house. Will and Lexi just sighed when she jumped the fence dividing the properties. Ironhide was quick to chase after her.

"I have a bad feeling she's going to get herself killed," Will told Lexi while the two went to stand on the porch out of the sun.

"Oh I have that feeling every day," Lexi said and the two shook their heads. "So do we just act like normal?" she asked Will.

"Yes, the Decepticons don't know anything about you two so you're not in danger, but you still can't tell anyone about the Autobots," he told her.

"Ok, sounds good, well I'm going over there to calm down the two children, talk to you later," Lexi said and waved to Will before making her way towards her house. "Ironhide, just give it up already. She's enjoying your tantrum," Lexi yelled up to the still angry Autobot.

"Aw, don't ruin my fun, Lexi," Tiffani whined from inside the house. She was leaning her head out a window so Ironhide couldn't get her, but she could still yell at him.

"Insufferable femme," Ironhide grumbled and walked away to quickly transform into his truck form to pout in Will's driveway.

"He likes me," Tiffani said and both girls busted out laughing.

"He could step on you one of these days," Lexi said and entered the house.

"I'd be a pancake," Tiffani chuckled.

"So today has been crazy," Lexi said and soon the girls were talking about everything they had been through today. They talked about all of the different Autobots, and both girls agreed that Bumblebee is the cutest.

The next few days passed quietly for the two women. They worked from home and visited Sarah and Annabelle a few times. Will and Ironhide were gone on a mission. Little Annabelle was missing Ironhide and her dad greatly, but hanging out with Tiffani and Lexi was helping her not worry so much.

* * *

Lexi and Tiffani were currently sitting on the Lennox's front porch reading a story to Annabelle when the sound of revving engines echoed not too far from the house. Annabelle stood up from her little chair on the porch. Her eyes widened when she saw that familiar black truck pulling into the driveway. Ironhide was followed by the car forms of Sideswipe and Bumblebee.

Will jumped out of Ironhide when he parked and he raced towards Annabelle. Lexi and Tiffani almost expected the little girl to run to Ironhide first with how much she talked about Ironhide more than her dad. The two women swore never to tell Will that.

Tiffani and Lexi walked off the porch and smiled at Bumblebee and Sideswipe. Ironhide was stretching a bit. Tiffani smirked and she decided to go see her favorite grumpy Autobot. "Hey sexy, did you miss me?" she shouted up to Ironhide. She pouted a bit when Ironhide just turned his head away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw, is somebody still mad I licked his backseat instead of giving him a kiss?" Tiffani teased and smirked when Ironhide choked on air. He glared down at her. She yelped when he reached down and scooped her up in his hand. He raised his hand up to his face so they could be more eye to eye.

"Mad, I'm not mad, I'm annoyed," Ironhide growled at the femme, who was smirking at him.

"Let me make it up to you," Tiffani said and before Ironhide could blink, she had moved forward and kissed his cheek. She happily sat back down on his palm and smiled at him. "Better?" she asked with a sweet grin.

"You are the devil in disguise," Ironhide grumbled but he didn't sound as angry anymore. "Will, get this woman away from me," Ironhide said and quickly, but gently, set Tiffani down on the ground.

"Such a flirt," Tiffani teased before rushing over to jump into Sideswipe's palm since he was yelling for her to come see him and Bumblebee. Lexi refused to get on his palm, so she stayed on the ground. It was adorable though when Bumblebee sat down on the ground to be closer to her.

"Ironhide, are you going to make it bud?" Will asked with a laugh as he motioned for Annabelle to go say hi to Ironhide.

"No," he grumbled before focusing on Annabelle, who always made his day better.

Will shook his head and looked over to Tiffani and Lexi. It was surprising to him how comfortable the two women are with the Autobots after barely knowing them. He also couldn't believe that Tiffani was flirting with one.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Transformers. I only own Tiffani and Lexi.

Story Start

"So what prank should we pull on old Hide first?" Sideswipe asked as he and Tiffani were sitting in a large field behind Will's house.

Bumblebee and Lexi were with the rest of the family and Ironhide in front of the house.

"Hmm, I wonder, hey maybe we should prank him and make him think it was Lexi," Tiffani said and smiled a little evilly, which made Sideswipe chuckle.

"Do you think he'll believe that?" he questioned.

"Not sure, but it'll still be a lot of fun," Tiffani said with a shrug and the two trouble-makers got to work planning their prank.

"Will Lexi be mad at you?" Sideswipe asked in the middle of their planning.

"Oh that's nothing to worry about," Tiffani replied and he sighed in relief. "She's always mad at me," she finished with a laugh, and Sideswipe just shook his head.

* * *

Lexi felt a shiver down her back and she looked around for her friend. "Where did Tiffani go?" she asked Sarah and Will, who were sitting in chairs on the porch by her. They all looked around and didn't see her or Sideswipe.

Ironhide looked straight at Bumblebee, who started playing a whistling tune from his radio. "You know something, don't you?" Ironhide asked as he stepped towards Bumblebee.

Bumblebee just looked away from the intimidating mech walking towards him. He looked over at Lexi, who was also staring him down.

"What are they up to?" Lexi asked Bee, who started looking nervous. She yelled when he changed into his car mode and drove away from the house. "You can't drive forever," she shouted before pouting. She noticed Ironhide staring her down, and she shrugged. "Don't look at me. I don't know anything. All I can say is keep your eyes open," she told the annoyed mech.

"Don't worry, big guy. We can all see that Tiffani likes you, just like Lexi over here kept looking at Optimus Prime," Will teased

Lexi's face flushed bright red and she threw the cushion from her chair at Will. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she snapped before telling the Lennox family goodbye. She stood from the chair and marched back to her house so she could hide her blush.

* * *

"Ready?" Sideswipe whispered to Tiffani through the link he had set up with her phone.

"Ready," Tiffani confirmed and the two put their plan into action since it was now dark outside and everyone should be asleep. Tiffani raced over to a snoozing Ironhide and started spraying him with silly string. While she was spraying an asleep Ironhide with silly string, Sideswipe was revving his engine outside Lexi's window. Sideswipe drove away from the window and towards the road. He smirked when Lexi screamed and raced out of the house. She looked from the fleeing Sideswipe to where her friend was covering Ironhide's truck form in silly string.

"You," she screamed and ran down her driveway and up the Lennox driveway.

"Great timing," Tiffani screamed back and quickly pushed the cans of silly string into Lexi's arms before she ran into the open driver door of Sideswipe's car form. Lexi cursed when the car drove away with her friend laughing in the driver seat.

"What is all that noise?" Ironhide growled as he snapped awake. He changed into his mech form and roared when he saw all the silly string on him. He looked down at Lexi to see her holding all the cans. "What did you do to me?" he snapped and started changing an arm into a cannon.

"It wasn't me! It was Tiffani and Sideswipe," Lexi shouted back and threw down the cans.

Ironhide froze and gave out a big sigh as he transformed his arm back to normal. Lexi breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the cannon was gone. She didn't enjoy that being pointed at her.

"They'll pay for this. I know just the mech to send Sideswipe to," he grumbled and frowned at Lexi's questioning look. "I'll send Sideswipe to Ratchet. He'll put the trouble making mech in his place," he answered.

"What about Tiffani?" Lexi asked almost worried about her friend when she saw the look. Even though she was mad at Tiffani for having the horrible wake up in the middle of the night, and she was also mad about being blamed for this mess.

"Oh, she'll be getting this mess off me and detailing my other form," he answered and Lexi laughed at the mech's smirk.

"This could turn out really bad for Ironhide because he doesn't really know Tiffani that well, and there is no telling what she'll do," Lexi thought but nodded along to the Autobot's plan.

Lexi was too mad to go back to sleep so she took a seat on one of the porch chairs. She listened to Ironhide making his own little evil plans, and just shook her head through most of them. She was planning on giving Tiffani a good smack to the back of the head, but Ironhide really didn't know what he was getting into with Tiffani.

* * *

"That was great," Sideswipe yelled through the radio to a still laughing Tiffani, who was wiping away the tears of joy from her eyes.

"Right," Tiffani agreed and tried to calm down her laughter. She frowned when Sideswipe started slowing down until he was finally sitting idle on the side of the road. "What's up, Sideswipe?" she asked after he had been silent for a few minutes.

"I'm so dead," he moaned. "So dead," he kept on.

"Wait, why?" Tiffani asked as the seatbelt around her tightened and Sideswipe started driving back to the Lennox household.

"Ironhide let Ratchet know what I did, and I have to report back to base after I drop you off. He's going to kill me," Sideswipe whined as he told Tiffani some of the stories of Ratchet throwing giant wrenches at him and his brother Sunstreaker.

"That sucks a lot, oh crud, I don't like the looks from Lexi and Ironhide. Can I come to the base to deal with Ratchet with you?" Tiffani questioned when they pulled up in the Lennox driveway and she saw Ironhide and Lexi. She laughed a bit when she saw that the silly string was still on Ironhide.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Transformers. I only own Tiffani and Lexi.

Story Start

"Tiffani, get ouf of the car," Lexi yelled when she saw her friend pouting in the driver seat of Sideswipe.

"Femme, get out, Sideswipe has to report back to base," Ironhide ordered.

"What if I don't want to get out? What if I want to go to the base with Sideswipe? Ratchet seems nicer," Tiffani shouted out the window, but she pouted when Sideswipe opened the driver door.

"I'll come back and visit, if I survive," Sideswipe said with a sigh through the radio.

"Have fun," Tiffani said and got out of Sideswipe's car form. She watched him drive down the driveway and down the road. She took in a big breath before looking behind her to a still angry looking Lexi and Ironhide. She braced herself when Lexi stormed from the porch. "Ouch, dang, that's the hardest you have hit me yet," she grumbled.

"That's for waking me up in the middle of the night and blaming this mess on me. Now I'm going to bed, you stay here and accept your punishment from Ironhide," Lexi snapped and pointed her finger at her friend to show she meant business.

"Fine, nighty-night," Tiffani grumbled at her leaving friend. "Ok big guy, what's my punishment?" She asked the smirking mech, even though he looked hilarious with all the silly string still on his form and draped from shoulders and head. She snorted and quickly coughed to cover it up when she saw the mech glare at her.

"You are going to get all this earthly mess off me and then you will be detailing my alt form," Ironhide ordered as he crossed his arms over his chest. '

Tiffani looked up at him and quickly looked down to hide her smirk. "This is going to backfire on you, Mr. Moo," she thought.

Lexi woke up later and decided to see where Tiffani was. Her mouth dropped open when she looked into their driveway to see Tiffani in a bathing suit washing Ironhide's truck form. She started laughing with tears coming to her eyes when Tiffani was straight up singing and dancing against Ironhide while washing the truck. What was even better was that she was singing the famous song about car washes.

"Camera, need camera," Lexi shouted and raced for her digital camera. She quickly took a few pictures and put the camera away. She wanted to enjoy some coffee while watching the show.

"So big guy, is this what you had in mind for my punishment? Or are you regretting this right now?" Tiffani said while wiping the excess water off the truck.

"Nothing, no comebacks, no snippy comments, hmmm, now you've become Mr. Tall, dark, and quiet. I like the comments but you're sexy like this too," she said and smirked when the truck drove out of the driveway before she could even clear the interior. "Awww, he's shy," she commented before turning around to see Lexi watching her through the kitchen window. "Hey Lexi, Ironhide is shy," she shouted at her friend.

"You're just too much for him to handle," Lexi shouted back and motioned for Tiffani to come inside and get some coffee.

* * *

"Hey girls, do you want to come over for a movie with me and Annabelle? Will is going out with some of his buddies tonight," Sarah said over the phone to Tiffani, who had answered. She was quick to say yes and so did Lexi after her friend told her the plan. The girls grabbed some snacks and drinks to take over to the Lennox household.

Annabelle was quick to give the two of them a hug when she saw them enter the home. Ironhide must have gone with Will. Tiffani couldn't help but smirk when Sarah told her how quiet Ironhide had been the rest of the day after his car wash.

"Is it weird that I like him?" Tiffani asked as the ladies and Annabelle parked themselves on the couch.

"No, not weird, Ironhide is great. I think you should marry him. Then you could be my Aunt Tiffani," Annabelle said.

Lexi and Sarah looked between Tiffani and Annabelle wondering what Tiffani would say to the young girl. Lexi wasn't surprised and Sarah just chuckled at her response.

"That's a great idea, Annabelle. Will you help me get Ironhide to like me?" Tiffani replied and gave Annabelle a high-five when the girl happily agreed to help. "Of course, you'll have to be our flower girl," she continued and laughed when Sarah snorted in laughter.

Will and Ironhide drove up the driveway close to midnight and frowned when they saw that the living room television was still on. "I thought you said they would be resting. They usually don't wait up for you when you're just in town," Ironhide said to Will over the radio.

"I'm not sure what's going on, big guy," Will said and he thanked Ironhide when he opened the door for him. Will quietly went up to the house while Ironhide transformed and looked for any danger.

Will quietly unlocked the front door and entered the house. He didn't hear anything except the living room television. He slowly entered the room and a soft smile appeared when he saw Sarah and Annabelle sleeping on the couch. Lexi was sleeping in the armchair, and he looked to the floor to see Tiffani sitting there quietly watching the movie that was still playing. It was some new cartoon movie that Annabelle was obsessed with. Tiffani turned to look at him when he made a floorboard creak.

"Hey," she whispered and he motioned for her to follow him outside away from the sleeping ladies.

"Sarah invited us over for a movie night," Tiffani told him once they were on the front porch with the house door closed. They didn't want to wake anyone up.

"It's ok, I'm glad you guys are next door. It's been good for Sarah and Annabelle to have other girls around," Will replied and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How was guy's night?" She asked Will when they took seats on the front porch. She waved up at Ironhide, who was looking at her. She chuckled when he quickly looked away from her.

"Fine, but I need to ask you, what did you do to Ironhide? He's been quiet today," Will asked and shook his head at the smirk that Tiffani sent him.

"Oh, nothing much, just giving the big guy what he asked for," Tiffani winked up at Ironhide, who she had caught looking at her again. "Oh, is it ok if Lexi sleeps in the living room? She's a demon, an absolute demon to wake up. I don't want her grumpiness to wake up Annabelle and Sarah," she asked.

"Sure, no problem," Will said and the two stood from the porch.

"Thanks, have a good night," she said to Will and stepped off the porch. "Night Ironhide," she called up to Ironhide with a soft smile. He grunted at her, which made her chuckle at bit. She went home and fell asleep easily. The day had been pretty fun overall. She would get Ironhide to get used to her eventually.


End file.
